The Legend of Zelda: 4 Sword of Time
by Fortune Maiden
Summary: Link always thought he was just a regular Kokiri. But when he is forced to leave the forest to save the world, he discovers 3 others who look just like him. Together the four will have to traverse time and space to stop Ganondorf and save Zelda.


Ocarina of time/Majora's mask/4 swords x-over

I don't know why but after watching some code geass and reading over my previous 4 swords ideas, i suddenly decided to mix 3 zelda games into one epic. Just some quick notes:

The 4 Links have their manga personalities and are 4 different people who just look alike (and have the same name) The whole story behind that is a part of the plot (In case anyone wants to know the personalities: Green- normal, Red- optimistic, Blue- quick tempered, Vio- smart)

The Master sword is also the four sword and it splits in four when the Links pull it out. (It does not split Link in four though)

Each Link has his own fairy partner. Helpful for targeting.

Shadow Link and my OC, Yellow are suboordinates of Ganondorf and recurring characters. You'll be seeing them a lot

Vaati may or may not appear. Still debating on that. (But it can't be a 4 swords story without Vaati can it?)

The first chapter is based loosely off Ocarina of Time. The other Links wont appear until either chapter 2 or 3

* * *

Chapter 1:Green beginnings

Link sighed. 'House Arrest is boring,' he thought, 'At least Mido has his fairy to keep him company.' After a moment he added, 'And some friends.' Once again, for getting into a fight with Mido over random and (now) unimportant matters, the Great Deku Tree confined them both to their houses for a whole day. Link lay on his bed, occasionally glancing out the window only to see the other Kokiri playing which irritated him.

He thought he would be used to it by now (it happened every week) but hearing Mido brag over how his fairy brouhgt him information and gossip each time and how his friends visited him only made Link more frustrated and lonely. Ocasionally, his only friend Saria would drop by to check on him but the Deku Tree forbade visitors or it wasn't a real punishment. (Mido bragged about how the boss of the kokiri is excempt from rules also)(He usually had 2 days House Arrest for that)

"I hate this," Link yelled sitting up, "Why don't I have a fairy? I deserve one more than Mido at least. I'm good with a sword. I crafted a slingshot out of wood. And I'm not afraid of heights unlike him."

"Bravo. Those are good qualities of a hero," a girl's voice said with a small chuckle. Link instantly jumped up and grabbed the Kokiri sword leaning against the wall.

"Who's there?" he demanded holding up the sword.

"Me," a small blue orb with wings suddenly appeared in front of Link. It was a fairy. "I'm Navi, pleased to meet you." A moment of silence followed this introduction aside from the metal blade of the sword clanging against the floor when Link dropped it. For a brief moment a strange and pleasent sensation filled his soul.

"A fairy..." he said dazed eyes fixed on the orb, "has finally come to me." The fairy fluttered up and down as a nodding sign.

"Yes and we must hurry for--"

"YAHOO!" Navi's message was interupted by Link's cheerful yell and his pulling her to his chest for a hug. "I'm no longer Mr. Fairyless. Oh I've gotta show Mido. He'll be so mad."

"Let go of me," Navi shrieked repulsed and squeezed her way out of Link's arms. "How rude! I'm not your personal pet even if we have bonded. I'm here strictly on business. The Great Deku Tree has summoned you." Link blinked at her confused.

"He has? Why?" Navi's wings fell sadly. Panic filled Link's eyes. "Is something wrong? I'm not gonna get kicked out of the tribe am I?" Navi shook her head frantically.

"No calm down," she assured him softly, "But the Great Deku Tree was attacked. He's dieing. I was sent by him to ask you to get rid of the parasite in him. Please help him." Link looked stunned.

"He's dieing," Link repeated slowly then angrily he shouted, "Who would do such a thing? Why him? And why me? I'm just a kid." Navi said nothing. She just looked toward the window.

"Are you going to question these things or fight?" she asked, "I honestly don't know why pick someone like you." She turned to and with a slightly evil, amused tone added, "Maybe I should go ask Mido instead."

"I'm going," Link yelled picking up his sword and putting on his green elf cap that matched his green tunic. "Leave it to me."

"Ok," Navi said cheerfully, "Bring your slingshot and you should get a shield too. There's one for 30 rupees at the shop. Though I don't know how much time we have so--" This time a scream from outside the house interrupted the fairy. Link and Navi looked out the window beside Link's bed (not a window, just a big hole in the wall) They gasped.

Outside, all of the kokiri were running around panicking. Out of the shrubs giant purple plants with mouths appeared. "What are those things?" Link asked gasping.

"Deku Babas," Navi told him, "they're monsters. If they're appearing that means the Deku tree is in trouble. We have to go." Navi turned towards the front door but Link decided that there was no need to waste any time. So he jumped out the window. Luckily Link had good reflexes and landed on his feet. Navi floated beside him and sighed. "At least warn me if your gonna do something stupid again."

Link was about to run to the Great Deku tree when a pink fairy appeared before him. Link recognized her as Glitter, Saria's fairy. Since fairies could not talk to anyone other than the person they're bonded to, Glitter floated in front of Link before flying away. Link followed her worry filling his throat. If Glitter wanted him to follow her, that meant Saria was probably in trouble.

And sure enough she was. Saria was being cornered by a Deku Baba who, fortunatly, had trouble reaching her but had her pinned against a stone wall, too scared to move. "Saria!" Link cried out. She looked at him with a terrified expression.

"Link!" she cried, "Please help me." Link nodded and ran towards the plant sword in hand. He sliced the outstretched stem of it which instantly snapped and the plant whithered. Saria sighed and fell to her knees. "Thank you," she said with a relieved smile.

"No problem," Link replied blushing slightly, "But you should find a safe place to hide. I'll deal with the monsters." Saria nodded slightly.

"Please be careful Link," she urged him, "I don't want to lose you." Link blushed furiously, then shook his head and with a determined smile said,

"Wait for me. I'll be back soon." He ran off afterward. Saria watched him go a sad look on her face.

'It would be bad for everyone if you died Link,' she thought, 'Stay safe.' She quickly got up brushing off the dirt on her dark green tunic.

Link, meanwhile had reached the Great Deku Tree after fighting off a bunch of Deku babas. "Great Deku Tree!" he called, "I'm here now. What can I do to help?"

"Link," the giant tree said gruffly, "Go inside me. Defeat thy parasite." With that his mouth dropped revealing a giant cave. Link gulped and stepped inside, Navi floating close by.

"This place feels strange," Link whispered, "Where do we find this parasite thing?"

"Um...Link," Navi squeaked nervously staring at the ceiling. Link looked up and his eyes widened. Crawling at the top was a giant black one eyed spider. It opened it's huge blue eye and stared at Link. Link paled. If it was that big on the ceiling, he really didn't want to know what it was like on the ground.

A moment later the spider dropped down almost crushing the small hero. "It's...big," was all he could say and ran behind a boulder that fell along with the spider. "Navi I change my mind," he whimpered as the spider rammed the walls, eye closed. "Mido can be the hero. I'm scared."

"Suck it up," Navi told him, "The Great Deku Tree chose you. Don't let him down. Now listen. Gohma's weakness is her eye. You're slingshot should be useful for this." Link left out the question of how Navi knew the spider was a female and pulled out his slingshot. After a moment he paled.

"Um...Navi," he began but Navi had floated over to the Gohma.

"Hey!" she called, "I'll target for you. When the eye opens shoot."

"Gladly," Link retorted, "But..."

"But?" Navi asked floating over to him.

"I forgot to bring ammo," Link said sheepishly causing Navi to fall over in shock.

"What do you mean you forgot?" she demanded, "What kind of a hero are you? Fine. The doorway is open. Hurry and bring them."

"No," Link protested, "We can't lead Gohma into the village. We'll need to use something else here as ammo."

"I'll look around then," Navi said with a sigh, "What do you usually use?"

"Pumpkin seeds," Link told her, "I'll just avoid dieing for now." Navi sighed and flew around. Pumpkin seeds would have probably been too weak anyway. They were too light and Link didn't possess the strength to make them fly fast enough to actually hurt the Spider. The fairy turned to her partner who was busy fighting the small parasites the queen had dropped. The annoying thing about Gohmas were their ridiculous ability to reproduce almost instantly. There was a slim chance of survival when parasite kept breeding. Luckily the small bugs were no match for Link.

Navi was so focused on Link's swordplay that she almost didn't notice the rock about to crush her. It was a small rock probably even smaller than her but if it hit, it would hurt. Navi quickly swerved out of the way and rock fell on the ground. She looked at (ignoring the fact that there were rocks in a tree) and thought, 'These rocks are pretty small and there are a lot of them here. Maybe..."

"Hey!" Navi yelled fluttering over to the young Kokiri, "Listen. These rocks around here may be a good replacement. Pick some up and we'll try targeting again." Link nodded and picked up a few of the rocks around him. Navi flew over to the queen targetting the eye. Link pulled out his slingshot and pulled the rock back along the elastic. For some reason he felt that he knew where to aim. Like his arms had minds of their own. Chosen hero qualities? He would have to ask the Great Deku Tree about it later. As soon as the spiders eye opened, Link released the rock. It shot straight into the Gohma's huge blue eye which turned red. The spider screached in shock and pain and fell to the ground. "Finish it of with your sword!" Navi yelled still above the eye.

Link nodded and ran forward to thrust his Kokiri sword straight into the Gohma's eye. It screached in pain loudly and a white light appeared from within it. The Gohma exploded into a shower of light. "We did it!" Link cheered. Navi simply fluttered widly. "Let's go see if the monsters are gone." The duo ran out of the tree. Outside, all of the Kokiri had gathered aroung praying for Link's safe return. Even Mido was there. They smiled brightly when they saw him.

Saria ran up to him and grabbed his hands. "You did it," she said, "I knew you could." Mido snorted.

"Hmph you just wanted to show off to Saria," he yelled, "Next time let the boss of the Kokiri handle this." Link simply stuck his tongue out. He turned to face the Great Deku Tree, guardian of the forest.

"Great Deku Tree," he called, "We did it. We beat Gohma."

"Yes," the tree replied softly, "But I'm afraid my life can't be saved." Silence struck the forest. All of the Kokiri turned to the tree shocked. Link's face turned a ghostly white.

"W-what?" he stammered, "But...we...and...you..."

"I'm afraid I've been cursed by the Gohma. While she was eating me, I heard her cries. She too was cursed," the tree explained slowly, "The curse came from a man from the dessert. He wanted the sacred stone of the forest. When I refused he unleashed the Gohma on me."

"Now that you mention the Gohma was screaming "stone" when she was eating you," Navi muttered, "What is this stone? What's so special about it that you'ld be cursed for it?"

"Link," the Great Deku Tree began, "You are familiar with the story of the goddesses and the creation of Hyrule correct?" When Link nodded the tree continued, "When the goddesses left this world they left behind a powerful treasure called the Triforce. The place where they left became the sacred realm and that is where the Triforce lies. It possesses the power to create a world that reflects the heart who touches it. If a pure heart touches it, the world will become good and just. If a dark heart touches, the world would be conquered by evil."

The guardian paused for a moment. It looked around the forest frowning at the withered plants. While the monsters had disappeared (for now) the forest was still crying. "A crisis in Hyrule is drawing near. We cannot allow the man from the dessert get the Triforce. With your courage and ambition we will succeed."

"But why me?" Link cried, "I can't do this by myself."

"You wont be alone," the tree assured him, "Navi will accompany you and the other 3 will help you too. Find them in the outside world."

Link looked at all of the Kokiri who were smiling and nodding at him to accept. Navi had perched herself on his shoulder and nuzzled his cheek gently. Link then turned to Saria who had a gently smile on her face and Mido, who simply turned away pouting. "I'll do it," Link said.

The Great Deku Tree lowere a branch and small green stone materialized on it. The tree gave it to Link. "This the Kokiri Emerald, the sacred stone of the forest. Take it to Hyrule. There is a princess there chosen by the gods, Princess Zelda. Give it to her." Link nodded tears springing to his eyes. "Here we depart. Make a shield from my remains. It will help you. Goodbye...everyone." The Great Deku Tree turned cold and his bark became a lifeless dark brown. All of the Kokiri around were either crying or trying hard not to. Link gulped and tore off a piece of the guardian's bark and smoothed it out with his sword. He then added a symbol resembling the emerald to his shield.

"Okay Navi we're ready to go," he told the fairy. She nodded.

"Link wait," Saria said holding out her ocarina. She would always play it for him when they played, "Take this. Play it and always remember your home."

"Thanks Saria," Link said taking the small pink ocarina from her.

"Mido don't you have something to say too?" Saria asked a knowing look on her face. Link turned to Mido who was obviously trying not to cry (and failing miserably).

"Y-yeah," the 'boss' said, "Don't ever come back. G-good riddance!" Link sensed the truth behind the cold words and smiled.

"Don't worry. I will return!" With that he ran out of the forest, Navi floating behind him.


End file.
